God of Dragons
by DarknessWolfSpirit346
Summary: And if Hiccup was actually adopted? and his real father was Loki the god of lies and mischief? as Hiccup react to knowing that his whole life was a lie? and Loki will be able to be a good father to Hiccup and face the difficulties of this familiar journey? read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone! this is my new fic, I'll be making some of the characters that will appear but still I hope you like it!**

 **in Asgard**

screams were heard from the bedroom and shortly after the child's crying newborn Loki. The child's mother, Saphire, weakened held the child in his arms.

"My son was born three months before ... this presents some risk?" Loki asked

"Not for children" the healer said, "but for Saphire ..."

"I mean she goes .." said Loki

"Yes Loki, she will not survive," said the healer

this time the door opened and Thor came to see his brother

"Loki, we have serious problems," said Thor

"I'm not in the mood" Loki said without taking his eyes off his precious son

"Loki, Malekith can not hit us, but your child is vulnerable to attack and he finally had his revenge. We have to hide it away from Asgard" Thor explained

"What, but he's all I have left ..." Loki said, holding his son in his arms

"So we have to hide it. Loki, his son will be powerful and can return to Asgard when he is older, but for now he has to be sent to Midgard to grow it safe and away from Malekith eyes and black elves" said Thor

Loki looked at his son and then to Saphire, no he could not lose anyone else of his family

"OK, but I want to know everything that happens to him in his life in Midgard with mortals "said Loki

"Okay, it's your right to know how their child is" said Thor

the two gods left the room and walked to the bridge of the rainbow

"By the way, what the child's name?" Thor asked

"Valy, means the power and goodness" said Loki

"Valy, I liked it," said Thor

The son of Loki was taken to Midgard to stay away from Malekith's eyes. Loki, saddened by loneliness, thought to relieve pain needed power and then paid for the evil he had caused with his imprisonment in Asgard. Even after what he did, Thor visited Loki regularmante to be able to tell you what Heimdall saw happening in your child's life. Loki was filled with anger at what others did with his son, but after the war ended was just sad for not being able to see his only child grow.

 **Midgard (Berk)**

"Hiccup!" Astrid called

"Astrid to here!" He said hiccup

hiccup he was working on his shield in the pipeline when Astrid came slightly out of breath

"His father ta looking for you, he looks serious," said Astrid

"What gêmios or Snotlout did?" Hiccup asked himself "Astrid can start class today?"

"Of course" said Astrid

"Toothless comes!" shouted Hiccup

Hiccup and toothless went through the village and up the hill to the house hiccup. Hiccup opened the door and He found his father sitting in the chair doing his morning sculpture, but he does not seem happy

"Look father, which is the twins and Snotlout did, in my Defeza I can not stare at them all the time!" said Hiccup despairing

"The twins and Snotlout not do anything this time, it's about you I want to talk" said Stoick

"What did I do?" asked sob

"Not done anything, but there's something I should have told you years Ago" Stoick said taking something from a box that was on the table

"What is that?" Hiccup asked curiously

"That's what was with you when I met you ..." Stoick said handing a gold medallion for Hiccup

"What ...? As well found me ..?" He asked Hiccup

sob looked at the medallion and was writing something

 _Valy_

"I'm adopted ..." said incredulously sob, his life had been a lie "all this time ... why you not tell me?" He asked Hiccup

"Why I was afraid ... of how you would react," said Stoick

Hiccup was first shock he was adopted, then had that medallion. it does not stand it and walked out the door jumped into toothless and flew as fast as possible, he did not want to be in Berk agor. went through the academy and saw the other teenagers training, it does not bore and began to cry, all this information at once was too much to bear

 **pov Astrid**

I was training the other according the orders of Hiccup

"Ok Hiccup asked me to start training so let's ..." I was saying when I was cut by a huge shadow

hiccup

but something was not right, he went straight at the gym and left

"We will follow them" I told the others teenagers

we set up our dragons and followed Hiccup and toothless, but they were very polls so it was difficult to keep the pace. In the follow up ...

the nest ?!

what the hell they were doing in the Queen's dragon nest, that place so brings horrible memories

We landed a bit more away from them and what we find we never thought we'd see

hiccup I was crying. crying. this is not normal

immediately I and others went to console him

"Hiccup what happened?" I asked hugging him

"... It is that my father told me something of my family ..." he began

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Astrid, I am not of Berk ... I'm Adopted" he explained

Adopted ?! what do you mean

all we were in total shock, Hiccup adopted? how was that possible?

back in Asgard

"Poor boy ... he does not know what he'll have to go yet," Heimdall said to himself

 **good staff this was another chapter! I hope you enjoyed! to the next chapter!**

 **~ Wolfy**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, was without my computer because of school, but I want to update all of my fics soon as possible, starting with this because I received many requests. But excuse me, and finally enjoy the chapter!

Midgard

pov Astrid

as well Hiccup is adopted? what the hell happened when he was a baby? and where it is ?

"Hiccup, what happened?" I asked trying to understand it all

"Duhhh his father said he's adopted" said Snotlout

I took a punch in his face

"Hey! Looks aggression!" he shouted

Hiccup looked for housing dragon queen

"Sometimes I think I was here trying to protect my family, the place where I grew up and had ties, but now, this turned out to be in vain. I was wrong all my life, risked the life of my best friend for those who deceived me all my life ... and not even know who my real family, "said Hiccup

that was reflective and deep, hiccup was talking about something he felt

"Hiccup but, what his father had said to you?" fishlegs asked

"Just that I was adopted, but he gave me this" Hiccup said not taking the look of dragon queen and getting a medallion and giving me

the medallion was beautiful, it was made of apparently gold, and the strip that was around his neck was made of black velvet. valy inscription on one side, And the other side was the night fury symbol

"Valy? Valy as well?" fishlegs asked

"What is valy?" said the twins at the same time

"Also wanted to know" said Snotlout

"I thought it was my real name," said hiccup with no expression

"Valy? That pathetic name" said Tuffnut

which in consequence received a huge slap from Ruffnut

"Let's go back to Berk must have something that explains it," I said

"I do not know if I want to go back now," said Hiccup

"We will have to face it sometime," I said

"This right" he said

Asgard

pov anyone

"Bring the prisoner," he said Odin sitting in his huge throne with his son Thor at his side waiting for the trial of their biggest prisoner

"Dad, he already had too much suffering in his life, lost his wife and son, have to let him free," said Thor

"Depends on how he will answer for their actions, the black elf has great possibilities to return, we need to know if it helped us" said Odin

"But what about his son?" Thor asked

"If black elves actually return, the loki child will have plenty of opportunities to death," said Odin

click click click of chains was heard, and large doors appeared the guards escorting the prisoner

"Loki, caused much chaos and disorder, tried to take over the world and millions of people injured, you finished serving his sentence, but still will have to stay only in Asgard, and depending on the situation will have to tell me where, when, and why would wander through worlds "said Odin

"I agree with this, but I heard rumors about black elves back, and this was the reason I separate myself from my only son," Loki said "I want Thor to watch the distance only for your safety"

"I'm okay" said Thor

"Then so be" said Odin

Thor then went to Midgard

Berk

pov anyone

"We can land, I do not go straight to the village" said Hiccup

"Is understanding" said Astrid

one shake of leaves warned the pilots and their dragons

"What was this?" Fishlegs asked

"Hahahahah" a hideous laughter sounded from nowhere

"Who said that?" asked Snotlout

"Ahh silly child" the voice sounded again "you guys do not do the slightest idea what's going on here, do not know what your friend can do and not who he is"

"Who are you?" He asked Hiccup

"Malekith" said

suddenly appeared greyish creatures with some guns and spears

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have come to take what I came for," said Malekith

Malekith took one of the huge spears and has launched in Hiccup who was hit on his shoulder

"HICCUP" Astrid cried seeing his friend fall to the ground

crimson blood began to stain the hiccup clothing

thunder were heard and suddenly a hammer hit one of the gray creatures doing back

"WHAT WAS THIS ?!" shouted fish in despair

pov Astrid

out of nowhere a man appeared oo hammer flew back to his hand as he struck the creatures with extreme force. the man had a shining armor, red cape and golden hair

I looked at Hiccup who seemed to have fainted due to massive blood loss

I looked at the man again just to see him coming toward us and kneeling beside Hiccup

who the hell is he ... and WHY HE IS TAKING ON THE LAP hiccup ?!

man estrando took Hiccup in bride style, he moved away and suddenly shouted

"HEIMDALL NOW!" the strange man shouted

of thin clouds began to form a whirlpool and a great light came out of the center and involved the face and hiccup, and suddenly he disappeared with hiccup.

when the light ceased appeared a strange mark on the ground through scorched

"Hiccup ..."


	3. Chapter 3

HEYYYY PEOPLE! (friend) stop calling your readers of people!

NO I didn't stop! stop talking yourself! no I don't stop

Hiccup:what a hell are you doing?

I dont know.

Hiccup: ... so, you will not start the chapter?

OH sure! I hope you like this chapter! enjoy!

Hiccup: now yes. Start the story now, I command you

Shut up

asgard

pov anyone

Thor returned to Asgard and run at Rainbow Bridge, and arrive to the castle

"HELP! HE LOST MUCH BLOOD" Thor screamed for help

no much time later, nurses came and take the boy of the arms of Thor

"help him, please" Thor said

"What is happening here..." said Loki before he sees the boy inconscient in a stretcher

the nurses take the little god and goes to the infirmary fast

" he received a spear on his shoulder, the spear of Malekith, he lost much blood, If i didn't was there, the boy would be dead now" said Thor

"he hurt my son, he goes pay for that" said Loki

"later, now you need take care for your son, the boy is strong he is going to overcome that" says Thor "he is stubborn like you. He will survive"

"yes.. he will" said Loki trying convince yourself

"now, why you didn't wait on his room, soon the nurses will bring he to his room, I'm sure you want is there when it happen" said Thor

"you are right, why you didint bring his cousins?" ask Loki

"yeah, wish me luck" said Thor turning

"just come back alive" played Loki

"I'll try!"

and Thor walked away to get the cousins of his nephew

a little time later...

"ITS YOUR FAULT!" screamed a male voice

"NO, IT'S YOURS!" screamed a female voice

"what you guys are doing?" the voice of Thor appeared

"THOR" The two voices says at same time

"me" said thor"I'll ask again, and i want a answer, Aaron

and Ashe"

Ashe have a long brown coiled hair, golden eyes, a lace shirt with long sleeve dark Golden, a leather pants, and leather boots, she is the older sister of Aaron

Aaron have a brown hair, light blue eyes, a gradient shirt blue and white, gray leather pants, and leather boots. he is the young brother of Ashe

the two brothers stopped and looked around

"what you guys do that time?" thor asked rubbing his head

a explosion happened on the training arena

"that responds your question?" ask Aaron

"I scream with you guys later, first clear the training arena, and later why you guys didnt go meet your cousin?

"he is here?!" the brothers asked

"yes he is, but clean arena in first" said Thor

"But Thor..." started Ashe

"clean the arena first" laughed Thor "later meet your cousin"

"yes Thor" the two brothers run to clean the arena

pov Loki

'I was waiting my son on his room, how he will react? I'll see my son finaly, i cant wait anymore'

no much time later, the nurses entered with a determined boy in the stretcher

valy

"he have luck, he lost much blood and survived, your boy is really stubborn" said one of the nurses to me

the nurses put valy on his bed and covered him with the blanket

"he will survive, but he need stay on the bed, he will wake up soon" said the nurse

and all the nurses get out of the room leaving only me and my son

'he is exactly equal to Sapphire...'

in Berk

pov anyone

"HICCUP!" the teens screamed for hours

"where he go?" asked Fishlegs

"I-I don't know... but, the strange man, before he exit, he screamed 'heimdall now" said Astrid

"wait, you said 'Heimdall'? asked fishlegs

"yes, she said" said Tuffnut

"Why?" asked Ruffnut

"because, Heimdall, would be the guardian of Asgard" said fishlegs

"Asgard? like the gods? that asgard?" asked Snotlout

"yes, and the second man has a hammer, like..." fishlegs voice disappeared

"Thor" the others teens said

"We need to inform Stoick" said Astrid before she and the teens run to the village

back in Asgard

pov Loki

'I will finally talk with my son, what i said?' i was thinking when a groan woke me up of my thoughts

The eyes of the hut boy opened, they are green, emerald green

"Valy? are you ok?" I asked

"uhh, where am I? and who are you?" the little god asked

"I'm loki, and you are in Asgard" I answered

"Loki? loke the god Loki? and Asgard? the gods land?" asked a really confuse boy

"yes" I said

"are you lying" said the little boy

"no, I'm not, and i'll prove" I said with a peaceful voice

I got one of my hands and concentrated, my hand glowed green and I threw the spell on the hurt shoulder of my son, and the injury healed.

"wow..." said my son messing his arm

"and one more thing, you are my son" I said scared

he stopped, and looked at me

"really?" he asked

"yes, your adoptive father gives you a medallion yeah?" i asked

he agreed

"every god receives one when born, your medallion on of the sides, have a word, 'valy' its your name. on the other side have a figure, one symbol, the dragon's symbol, and the symbol of the god then you are" i explained

"wow... this is..." ele started

oh no, he dont want...

"AWESOME!"

wait, what?

"this is awesome! what i can do?" he asked with a big smile

I smiled for that

"firts, change your clothes, that are with blood" i pointed for his hirt

"oh of course" he said

"I'll wait you out there" I said before I leave the room

pov hiccup

wow, my father is really Loki, this is just.. Wow

I got up and go to the closet for get some clothes , I opened a door and i find many black covers, and side have many drawers, I opened one and get one of the many clothes and dress it, its a green shirt with some details in black, leather pants and boots

later I'm dressed i go to the door and opened, and Loki was there waiting for me

"liked your clothes?" he asked to me

"yeah, they are different of I am use but they are cool" i said

"good, why we didn't go to the training arena? your cousins are waiting to meet you" Loki said to me

"ok"

and we walked to the apparent training arena

YEEEEEEEEYYY FINALY THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Hiccup: finally

shut up

Hiccup: ei the agression!

Well, GOODBYE!

~Wolfy


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! i posted a chapter no much time ago but, I HAVE AN IDEA AND I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **Hiccup: calm down, i want meet my cousins**

 **AND YOU WILL**

 **Hiccup: if you didn't die then**

 **shut up**

 **Hiccup: you sai that to me on the before chapter**

 **shut up 2**

 **Hiccup: ...**

 **I win**

* * *

 **asgard**

 **pov no one**

 **Valy and Lok** i walked to the training arena

the training arena its a big open space with some trees there and here, and all that in a glass dome

"wow" Valy said

"oh stop with that!" the voice of Ashe said

"stop you in first!" the voice of Aaron

"what are they doing?" Valy asked

"they fight every day" answered Loki "they are your cousins"

the two brothers are fighting, again... Ashe have a cloud raining up your head, and Aaron have a bright light golden in his eyes

Loki snapped his fingers and the two tortures for the brothers stopped

"uncle Loki!" the twins called happy

"hey, meet your cousin" said Loki

"uhh... hi" said hiccup

"hi!" The two brothers happy said

"Valy, they are your cousins, Ashe and Aaron, they are brothers" said loki

"come here! we are going to the tree point!" Ashe said happy

"tree point?" Valy asked

"yes, its a little mountain With a big tree on top" said Aaron

"oh, ok" said Valy

the cousins are walking to tree point when

"return for the dinner!" scream Loki

"YES MOM!" screamed the cousins

Loki smiled for this image

 _later_

the three cousins are in the tree point in silence

"So, you guys are gods of...?" Valy asked

"OH OH I WAS WAITING YOU ASK THAT! IM THE GOD OF SUNRISE, AND HE IS THE GOD OF THE STORMS!" said happy Ashe

"and you, are god of what?" ask Aaron

"I'm god of the dragons..." Said valy before look for the grass

"DRAGONS?! VERY COOL!" said the brothers

"oh no, i'm in really serious problems.." said Valy

"why?" ask Aaron

"because i receive an spear on my shoulder, Thor took me to a portal Asgardian, i have a adoptive protector dad, a super-protector friend, so, I'm in really serious problems" said Valy

"HEY, WHY WE DON'T GO TO YOUR VILLAGE?" ask Ashe

"we can do that?" ask Valy

"well, Loki didn't say anything about that so... technically we can!" said Aaron

"so, what we are waiting?! go!" scream Valy

and the cousins go to the rainbow bridge

a little time later...

"Heimdall, can you teleport us to Berk?" ask Valy

"young god, your father know about that?" ask Heimdall

"about that..." said Aaron

"please Heimdall, I want see my friends.." said Valy

Heimdall look for the god

"just this time, for your friends, I can see they, and they are devastated, especially the girl Astrid" said Heimdall

"thank you Heimdall" said Hiccup fighting with the red blush in your face

the brothers look each other with a maleficent smile

And Heimdall teleported the cousins to Berk

 **Berk**

The cousins appeared in the center of the village

"wow, I'll never get used with that.." said Aaron

"the vikings are looking for we, and I DON'T CARE!" said Ashe

"are you crazy, you know?" said Valy

"yeah, she is" said Aaron

"shut up" said Ashe

"no, shut up you"

"no you!

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

and the brothers started fight

an little cloud appeared in top of the head of Ashe and started rain, and a really luminous bright appeared in front of eyes of Aaron

"OH STOP!" scream Valy

the little cloud and the bright instantly turned into black scales

"wow, I can't know I can do that" Valy said

"This is very cool!" said the brothers

"Hiccup?" an female voice said

Valy turned to find a Astrid and his friend looking to him

"AsAstrid run and hug Hiccup só strong that the two fell to the ground

"W-where you was?" ask Astrid

"Astrid, are you crying?" ask Valy

Astrid stopped hug him and punch his arm

"THE ONLY THING YOU SAY IS THAT?! I WAS VERY SCARED! YOU LOST MUCH BLOOD AND LATTER YOU DISAPPEAR! I-I think you was..." Astrid stopped saying

"you think I was death?" Ask Valy

Astrid looked to Valy, and later start cry, and hugged Valy again

"hey, I'm ok" said Valy caressing Astrid's back

Astrid rescued and punched again Valy's arm

"ow! why you do that?!" Valy asked

"this is for abandoned me" said Astrid

"ow man.." Valy was cutted when Astrid kissed him

but soon the two teens separated

"this is for back" said Astrid

and the two teens smiled

"aham, we are here, you know?" said Snotlout

"hi Snotlout" said Valy

"can you introduce us?" ask Ashe

"of course, guys, they are Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut" Valy introduced the teens

"and gang, they are my cousins, Ashe and Aaron" valy introduced his cousins

"wait a minute, cousins?" asked Fishlegs

"yeah, remember of the story of I was adopted? and, I find my biologic family, and they are my cousins" Valy said

"Valy?" asked Ashe

"yes?"

"who is your super-protector friend?" continued Aaron

"Where is toothless?" asked Valy

"uhh i tink he is.." Astrid was cutted by a black reptile

"TOOTHLESS!" Valy screamed

Toothless jumped in Valy and started lick him

"NEVER GO AWAY AGAIN STUPID HUMAN" said Toothless

"hey, i'm not a 'stupid human'" said Valy

"wait, can you understand me?" ask Toothless

"can you understand him?" ask Ashe

"yes I can, god of dragons, remember?" said Valy

"can you understand me now?! YAY I CAN TALK TO YOU NOW!" said a very happy toothless

"OH HE IS SO CUTE!" said the brothers

"I'M NOT CUTE! I'm dangerous!" said Toothless

"yes Toothless you are the more cute dragon ever" said Valy

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!" a strident voice appeared

"oh, I'm with problems..." said Valy

chief Stoick appears in front of the crowd and his eyes widened

"Hiccup?" said Stoick

"Hiccup is your name here?" ask Aaron

"yeah, we don't have creativity with names so..." said Valy

"Hiccup, who are they?" ask Stoick

"dad, they are my cousins, Ashe and Aaron" said Valy

"your cousins?" ask a really confuse Stoick

"yeah, I go to a place, and found my biologic family and they are my cousins" said Valy

"your biologic family? how you find them?" ask Gobber

"I don't found them, they found me, I was injured, and my biologic father took care of me" said Valy

"your father? who is he?" ask Ruffnut and Tuffnut

Valy was cutted when the Asgardian Portal open again

"uhh, I think he is coming..." said Valy

"we are in trouble.." said Ashe

"this is true..." said Aaron

"stop here!" the Asgardian in the portal screamed

"yeah, it's my father" said a Valy scared

the portal closed, revealing a really angry god

"Valy!" said the god very angry

"Loki!" said Valy

"LOKI?!" screamed all the village

"Valy, what are you doing here?!" ask Loki

"I come to Berk to see my friends.." said Valy

with this phrase Loki visibly calm down

"Valy, I cured your shoulder, but you're not in conditions yet for travel into the worlds, you could have gotten hurt" said Loki

"sorry dad" said Valy

"sorry Loki" said the brothers

"It's ok, just let me know before come to Midgard ok?" ask Loki

"yes Loki" said the cousins

"DAD?!" said the teens

the cousins turned to the teens and laugh of their faces

"y-your faces!" laugh Aaron

"It's priceless!" said Valy and Ashe

even Loki is laughing

"HE IS YOUR DAD?! LOKI IS YOUR DAD?!" said the teens

"he is his biological dad..." said Stoick

"Stoick, I always wasn't like yours parents methods" said Loki

"he will take a long time there, let's go away while we can" Valy said for his cousins and the teens

the teens and the cousins left to the cove and started talk

"wow, so, you are a really god? oh it's so cool..." said Tuffnut

"imagine how destruction we can do?" said Ruffnut

"hey, we will have anything destructive to the village" said Aaron

"soo, and you guys, are gods of what?" ask Fishlegs

"oh oh! I am the god of the sunrise" said Ashe

"and I am the god of the Storms" said Aaron

"wow, its so cool" said Snotlout

"and Hic- Valy are son of Loki" said Astrid

"you guys can call me Hiccup, and yes, I'm really son of Loki" said Valy

"how you are son of Loki, you are nephew of Thor, and grandson of Odin?" ask Fishlegs

"Yes" said Valy

"wow, it's so cool"

"Valy, Ashe, Aaron, we need to go now" said Loki entering in the cove

"yes Loki" said the cousins

the cousins go to the sides of Loki and waited the portal open, but his didn't do that

"uhh, we go or...?" ask Ashe

"your friends apparently want go too" said Loki

Valy looked for his friends, who were agreeing with his head, toothless is agreeing tha head!

"they can come with us?" ask Valy

"if they don't destruct nothing" said Loki

"YES! all screamed

the teens and toothless came to the sides of the cousins

"maybe you guys want close your eyes" said Aaron

"why?" ask the teens

and the portal open blinding the teens, and just when they felt the floor under their feet, and when their eyes opened, they go to the size of plates

"guys, welcome to my home, Asgard"

* * *

 **YAAAAAAAY A REALLY CHAPTER!**

 **...**

 **i don't have anything to say again... so BYE**

 **~Wolfy**


End file.
